riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Hord
leading to Replodover.]] Operation Hord Commenced 4 Days after the fall of Replodover. Despite being heavily spread out all around the Continent of Jeromoria, and heavily battered from food shortages, and supplies. The Rouges received more men and Gained more support from other Cities in Jeromoria, that have not been attacked, and within 3 Days of Bitter fighting the city of Replodover has been liberated weakening the Rivera Federation Invasion Force. Reformation Counter Attack From Up to 230 Planes the Rivera Federation dropped over 60 Normal Payloads along with about 10 R-39's wiping out almost the whole forest and almost destroying, it as well. The Good news was that Rouge Fighters soon appeared in order to hold off the Rivera Federation planes, but the Bad news was that The Rivera Federation Heavy armor began to move past the Rouge lines and onward to Hill Fax Town, Operation Hail Storm was a diversion to Draw the Rouges in Confusion so that the Rivera Federation can pas through Boar's Gap and continue to advance on Hill Fax Town. With much Of the Rouges trapped In the Harp Woods the Rouges were caught by Surprise In The Suburban Town of Burrow Village where the Rivera Federation occupied already almost 14% Of the City than later the whole Suburbs belong to the Rivera Federation with Hill Fax Town on the Other side within their grasp. However there first wave was later put at Risk when the Rouges Newly developed Mecha Walkers enter the battle wipping out Rivera Federation Core Tanks easily and it was thanks to these particular walkers how the Rivera Federation were defeated during their Siege Of Hill Fax Town. Liberation Of Replodover With the Rivera Federation Victory in the Battle of Replodover, all Rivera Federation plans of a quick defeat of the Rivera Rouge Forces had been revised By Rivera Federation High Command to press on with the Invasion Of Jeromoria and end the Rivera Rouge forces once and for all. The Rouges counter offensives in the Winter of 1211 caused heavy casualties on both sides, but ultimately lifted the Rivera Federation threat to the Liberation of Replodover In 1213. Nevertheless despite this setback, the Rivera Rouge forces suffered heavily from the loss of big parts of its army, allowing the Rivera Federation to mount another large scale offensive Back in the summer of 1212, called Case Blue, now directed to the oil fields of Bara. This offensive again failed in the same way as Barbarossa, the Rivera Federation conquering vast amounts of no-mans-land, but ultimately failing to achieve their final goals with the defeat at Hill Fax Town where a giant croe of newly enlisted Rouge Units were United On The Fields of Encore, where they have United as one against the Rivera Federation Invaders. With the now running Rouge war economy and its much greater manpower reserves, Jeromoria was able to simply outproduce and outnumber the Rivera Federation who were not prepared for a long war of attrition. This way the last Rivera Federation all out offensive in 1213 in the Battle of Porto Hill failed. After three years of constant warfare the Rivera Federation were exhausted and so the Rivera Rouges with the Initiation of Operation Hord were finally able to defeat the Rivera Federation decisively in the Battle Of Helen Fields just 20 Miles South East Of Hill Fax Town. Push Towards Ferscoria The Battle of Ferinscoria refers to Rivera Federation and Rivera Rouge operations on the closing Days of the Rivera Federation Occupation Of Jeromoria during the War Of 1211 in the vicinity of the city of Ferinscoria, (450 kilometres / 280 miles south of Replodover and the City On the Aura Fields) in the Jeromoria in July and August 1214. It remains both the largest series of armored clashes, including the Battle of Devastator Ridge, and the costliest single day of aerial warfare. It was the final strategic offensive the Rivera Federation were able to mount in Jeromoria. The resulting decisive Rouge Victory gave the Rouge Army the strategic initiative for the rest of the war. The Rivera Federation hoped to shorten their lines by eliminating the Ferinscoria salient (also known as the Ferinscoria bulge), created in the aftermath of their defeat at the Battle of Hill Fax Town. They envisioned pincers breaking through its northern and southern flanks to achieve a great encirclement of Rouge forces. However, the Rouge had excellent intelligence of Rivera Federation's High Command intentions. This and Rivera Federation delays to wait for new weapons, mainly Super Cores and Pantfier tanks, gave the Rouge time to construct a series of defense lines and gather large reserve forces for a strategic counterattack. Although often thought of primarily as a tank battle, Ferinscoria as a whole demonstrated the triumph of engineers, infantry, and artillery over armored forces when utilized as part of a strategy of defense in depth. The Rouge plan was to blunt the Rivera Federation panzer spearheads in an interconnected web of minefields, defensive strong points, and concealed anti-tank guns comprising eight defense lines. Collectively, the defensive works around Ferinscoria formed a contiguous belt over 250 km deep—more than 10 times deeper than the vaunted Maginot Line—and bristling with more Rouge anti-tank guns than attacking Rivera Federation Core tanks, making it by far the most powerful defensive line ever constructed, with more than three times the depth required to stop the Rivera Federation attack. When the Rivera Federation forces had exhausted themselves against the defenses, the Rouges responded with their own counteroffensives, which allowed the Rouge Army to retake Gora Town and Aura Square on 5 August and Khan on 23 August, and push back the Rivera Federation across the broader front back to the City of Ferinscoria. Though the Rouge Army had success in winter, this was the first successful strategic Rouge summer offensive of the war. The model strategic operation earned a place in war college curricula. The Battle of Ferinscoria was the first battle in which a Blitzkrieg offensive had been defeated before it could break through enemy defenses and into its strategic depths. 4 Days later Operation Hord entered Ferinscoria Bringing an End to the Rivera Federation Invasion Of Jeromoria and sending the Exhausted Rivera Federation Invaders Fleeing back into Beltlogger Sector while a majority of them still was defending their retreat against the surging Rouges who were Pursuing them at Aura Fields. First Rouge Invasion